Far Away
by rkolita
Summary: love triangles suck...someone's always left hurt. i SUCK at summaries! lita, randy, cena, other characters will appear also!
1. On Your Wedding Day

**Flashback **

His strong hands tore at the material covering her slim figure, his mouth crashing onto hers, so desperate to have a taste. This had been their weekly routine – every Monday Night before Raw began, they'd meet in the utility closet, away from prying eyes and people with a head for gossip. This was their little secret, and it had been for the past three months.

"Stop, stop, I want to talk to you first…." She said, gasping for air, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh but what we're doing is so much more fun than talking babe….." he replied in his signature voice of arrogance.

"Stop alright, this is serious, I mean it…."

"Fine, fine what is it babe?"

"Well, ok the past three months have been great…"

"Yes they have…"

"And I know that this arrangement was suppose to be friends with benefits but…"

"But what babe?"

"Alright, eh I think I'm falling for you…."

**End of Flashback**

He replayed that moment over and over in his head, as he watched his best friend lead his new bride down the alter. His knew bride being the woman that confessed her feelings for him a little over a year ago.

He let out a sigh as the bride and groom passed by him. This should be his day. She should be his bride. But he pushed her away when she declared her feelings. Told her he didn't want a relationship, didn't feel the same way, when in truth, he did. He was just afraid of screwing it up, like he did with every other one of his relationships.

He now stood outside the church, watching them drive off in their limo. He didn't know how to act, what to do, he was lost. He looked up when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright man, just keep your head up ok?" Jeff Hardy said in a low hushed voice. He was the only one to know of the situation, and he had been their for the young man through it all.

"Yeah, I know…it's just hard man, really hard to see them together. To know I'll never have another chance. And that it's my fault."

"Man, people who are meant to be together, always end up together, so have hope. Maybe John and Lita aren't destined to be with each other. Maybe they are. But you can't try to interfere. You have to move on with your life. Things will work out in the end man, you'll see"

"I know, but like I said, it's hard."

Jeff gave the superstar a light tap on his arm as he left the church. His blue eyes just continued to stare down the road the limo had disappeared down a few minutes ago. With all the guests gone, he finally let his guard down. Now sitting in his car, he let a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. He had never been one to cry, but at this moment he couldn't help it. He lost the woman he loved. And to his best friend. Life for the Legend Killer, couldn't get any worse.


	2. Back to Reality

Lita couldn't help but smile as she made her way through the RAW arena. She had just returned from her honeymoon with John and she couldn't of been happier. It had been over a year since she told Randy how she felt and she didn't think she'd ever feel for anyone again. Granted her feelings for John where different then her feelings for Randy, but still she had found someone that made her happy again and she wasn't prepared to wait around for Randy.

They hadn't had a proper conversation since she confessed her feelings and she didn't want to have to see him on her wedding day yet john wasn't aware of their past and she didn't want him to be, so she said nothing when he invited Randy. She did catch a small glimpse of him as she made her way up the alter and a part of her felt sad, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the man standing in front of her, and the life she could have with him.

The red headed diva snapped back to reality when she noticed her best friend headed her way, a blank look on her face.

"Earth to Trish" she said jokingly as she waved her slim hands in front of her friend. "You ok? You seem a bit out of it".

"Eh, yeah I'm ok" the Canadian diva paused for a moment while Lita gave her the I'm not buying it look. "Just have some stuff on my mind, nothing major I swear." She shot the fiery diva a limp smile, Lita nodding her head in return.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing...we lay by the pool, drank, ate...it was good to just get away for a while"

"And what about the wedding sex?" Trish quizzed a wide smile spread on her face.

"A lady never tells" Lita replied slightly blushing.

"Awh c'mon Li, you can't not tell me it's girl code...you have no choice in the matter"

"Ok ok...let's just say for our first few days there, we didn't even leave our room". And with that the red head bid farewell to her friend and headed towards her locker room. Upon entering she was expecting to see her husband, smiling his usual goofy smile but instead she was greeted by all too familiar blue eyes staring right at her. She could feel her hands becoming clammy and the sweat beginning to form on her brow. This was the first time they had been alone in over a year.

"What are you doing here" she managed to choke out.

"I wanted to see you."

The air was tense and filled with silence as both superstars continued to stare at each other.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"Do you really think it's appropriate of you to ask me that? After a year of silence?"

"It takes two Li"

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me Randy..."

"I'm not trying to do anything Lita, it's just the truth."

"I did try with you, for months on end but you chose to ignore me so after awhile I gave up. But you, you never tried, not once"

"I'm trying now" His blue eyes pleaded with her hazel ones. She could see the hurt behind them but she refused to give in. Refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she still cared.

"Yeah well, you're a year too late" She practically spat the words at him, full of venom, before she retreated out of the locker room. She couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

**Elsewhere **

"Trish, I know you're in there. Will you just open the door so we can talk? I don't understand what I've done wrong".

Holding her head in her hands, the blonde diva wanted nothing more than to open the door and embrace the man behind it, but she couldn't pull herself from her position on the floor. She was slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Her body felt numb. Her mind was blank. The banging on her door stopped eventually, and she was glad it did. She just needed to be alone. Needed time to think. Needed time to grieve.

**Ok so its been a while since i updated but please r&r! it means a lot :) what do think is wrong with trish? be ready for another lita/randy confrontation in the next chapter...also john will appear, i left him out of this one, not intentionally but anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**


End file.
